Disociación
by HeroTeaGirl
Summary: Nacer ciego es posible, quedar ciego por una enfermedad o accidente también –dice Psyche. Pero despertar en la oscuridad absoluta de un día para otro no es normal ¿Verdad? - ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte ciego Psyche? - ¡Yo no elegí quedarme ciego!...Entiéndeme Tsugaru…por favor. Categoría M en algunos capítulos mas adelante. Tsugaru x Psyche, Shizaya.
1. Prefacio

-Buenas noches Psyche –Exclamo el pelinegro sonriente acercándose a la cama donde yacía el oji rosa acurrucado mirándolo donde su acompañante se encontraba – Ya es hora de dormir, ha llegado la noche – se sentó en la cama próximo a Psyche.

El último deslizo la mirada hacia el ente sentado a su lado que mantenía una expresión traviesa y curiosa.

– Oh ¿en serio? –Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba acomodándose en la cama, preparándose a caer en los brazos de Morfeo – ¡No me había dado cuenta! – Sonrió inocentemente.

\- Ya que para mí siempre es de noche.

Su acompañante soltó una carcajada llena de elocuencia y grandeza, tomo de las manos al oji rosa – Tranquilo yo te enseñare como calcular el tiempo – Acaricio los suaves cabellos color ébano.

El ente extendió su mano derecha haciendo con su dedo índice algunos giros sin objetivo terminando por señalar la ventana para luego colocar su índice en la mejilla haciendo parecer dudoso e inocente.

\- Mmm…Francamente habrá que calcularlo mediante la brisa que corre – explico el pelinegro – Ya que el aire es distinto en la noche – acaricio las mejillas de Psyche apretándolas de paso.

-Auch, eso dolió – reclamo el oji rosa llevándose una mano a su cachete enrojecido por el apretón anterior – Lo siento…es que eres tan adorable Psyche y lo sabes – defendió su acompañante.

El nombrado asintió dándole la razón al ente pelinegro, a lo que cambio su expresión a una de pregunta.

–Ehh ¿Sabes dónde está él?

El pelinegro se levanto de la cama y camino dos pasos apoyándose en la nada misma, como si estuviera sentado en la oscuridad.

\- Ah… está en la pieza de huéspedes.

\- Realmente se quedo aquí…pensé que por su tono de voz se había marchado – dijo medianamente apenado.

La entidad pelinegra suspiro – Parece que desde ahora cuidara de ti, se veía realmente preocupado –El oji rosa lo miro – Estaba llorando ¿verdad?

\- Oh ¿cómo lo has adivinado? –inquirió curioso el ser

\- Por su tono de voz…realmente se escuchaba dolido e impresionado.

El ser aplaudió mientras se levantaba de su "asiento invisible" para comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama del acostado – De todas formas esa fue una inesperada reacción ¿no lo crees Psyche?

El oji rosa asintió – Tu cooperación fue de gran ayuda – abrazo su almohada –Te estoy agradecido.

El ser sonrió satisfactoriamente acercándose lentamente al chico sentado en la cama tomándolo suavemente del mentón mirándolo a los ojos – En verdad, soy el único en el cual puedes confiar y por eso –acaricio con su dedo pulgar los labios del oji rosa – Tu eres al único cual amo ver.

Psyche se dejo acariciar por la entidad pelinegra – Yo también te quiero mucho – dándole un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla. El ser acurruco en la cama acomodando al oji rosa esperando se que durmiera, logrando eso se levanto no sin antes hacer aparecer una sonrisa bastante grande y un poco espeluznante en su rostro.

\- Buenas noches mi querido Psyche –comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad de la habitación fundiéndose con ella.

\- Buenas noches…Izaya – murmuro el menor dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno...este es un pequeño prólogo o prefacio sobre esta nueva idea que surgió leyendo algunos libros, conversando sobre el tema y leyendo doujinshis.**

 **Solo decir que darle las gracias a mi amiga** _Tyrfing Laevatein_ **que me alentó a concretar esta historia conversando las dos. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **Debo admitir que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de este tipo *algo under, psicológico, oscuro(?)* y bueno usando como pareja principal a los dos alters de Izaya y Shizuo que son Psyche y Tsugaru.**

 **En fin de verdad me ha gustado el tema, espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño trozo de la historia y ojala tratare de subir los capitulos aquí al mismo tiempo que lo hago en Wattpad.**

 **Como siempre cualquier error ortográfico pido las disculpas pertinentes.**


	2. Bienvenida la Mañana

¿Cómo comenzó todo?...ni yo lo sé.

Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir como cualquier día cotidiano, despertar como normalmente lo hago, frotando mis ojos mientras me sentaba en mi cama bostezando en el proceso. Todo era normal.

Hasta que abrí los ojos.

— ¿Hmm, es de noche todavía?

Inspeccionando la habitación, buscando algún indicio de que fuera de mañana, un rayo de luz, el calor del sol que debería entrar por las ventanas.

Pero nada.

Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, me acomode nuevamente en mi cama, cubriendo con el cobertor todo mi cuerpo hasta dejarme encerrado en ellas.

Esta situación se repitió al menos siete veces.

" _Tal vez sea un sueño...si debe ser eso"_ pensé tratando de darle una explicación a mi situación, volví a acurrucarme entre mis sabanas manteniendo mi pensamiento actual. Me dormí con la esperanza de cumplir con la explicación que yo mismo me había dado.

Luego pasado el rato, mi cuerpo reclamaba el querer dejar de dormir y comenzar sus actividades diarias.

En ese entonces, ya me había dado cuenta que la noche había terminado hace bastante tiempo.

Me senté en mi cama como lo había hecho horas antes, pase mis manos por mi rostro, cabello y cuello, sintiendo el cálido toque que les proporcionaba. Subí mis manos hasta mi rostro, pero esta vez roce ligeramente mis ojos, que debido a ese pequeño toque, se cerraron más fuerte.

 _"Por lo menos no están dañados",_ aun que, no recordaba el haberse hecho daño en los ojos, sin embargo no estaba demás corroborarlo.

Luego de revisar que no tenía ninguna herida en mis ojos, salí de mi cama como de costumbre, camine tres pasos.

— ¡Auch!

Había tropezado con, tantee el objeto próximo a mí, era mi velador dado vuelta por lo que pude "sentir". Rodé hasta quedar boca arriba, mantuve mis ojos abiertos mirando la oscuridad absoluta que me proporcionaban ellos.

Gire mi rostro, encontrándome con Izaya sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su cara era sujetada por ambas manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en sus piernas. Mantenía una sonrisa de par en par, combinada con ese par de ojos borgoña que poseía. Soltó una risa bastante peculiar.

— Qué forma de despertar ¿o no, Psyche?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estas ciego, ya lo has notado ¿no?

Una furtiva sonrisa surco mis labios, era verdad estaba ciego, había despertado ciego. Cruce mis brazos sobre mis ojos.

La luz de mis ojos se había ido.

Sorpresivamente, luego de lo que me dijo Izaya, junto a la conclusión que había llegado... no me encontraba angustiado, desde el primer momento el pánico no inundo mi ser.

Como si, todo esto fuera normal.

Busqué a Izaya pero el ya no se encontraba conmigo, no le di importancia, me levante y comencé a tantear el aire hasta tocar algo donde pudiera afirmarme y ubicarme.

La pared.

Guiándome por ella, seguí avanzando con la imagen mental de mi departamento, no fue tan difícil. Hasta que llegue a unas barras de metal...había llegado a la escalera.

Con seguridad avance hasta sentir el primer escalón, con cuidado me agache y senté en el. Con mis pies tocando unos escalones más abajo, me dedique a bajar hasta tocar suelo.

Sonreí victorioso, no era tan difícil.

Camine con cuidado, tratando de no golpearme con algún mueble u objeto, sentí el piso más frío que antes. Había llegado a la cocina, avance tocando todo hasta llegar al refrigerador. Lo abrí y palpando todo saque la botella de leche de la cual tome un gran trago, dejando que el helado líquido bajara por mi garganta.

— Creo que puedo manejar esto.

Sentado junto al refrigerador deje la botella de leche y reí, me sentía orgulloso de mi logro por muy simple que lo viera. Tome otro sorbo de leche.

Relaje mi cuerpo, dejando que se estirara en el gélido piso de la cocina. Volví a reír pensando que es lo que me diría Tsugaru al verme descalzo.

Tsugaru... ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto?

— Oye Tsugaru ¿Qué crees?, hoy desperté y estaba ciego.

Eso sonaba convincente...bueno, en realidad no, ni yo mismo me creería. Iba a levantarme hasta que un sonido me dejo paralizado.

Alguien estaba tocando el timbre.

Inhale profundamente, si no hacia ruido y no abría la puerta la persona se iría pensando que no hay nadie. Si esa era buena idea.

— ¡Psyche! , se que estas ahí —golpe —Ven a abrirme la puerta.

¡Tsugaru estaba en la puerta!

* * *

Psyche comenzó a dar giros en su propio eje tratando de calmarse por la repentina visita de su novio. Tomó aire, se sacudió el pijama y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ahh! Rayos — se quejó el chico levantando sus pies, los cuales botaban un extraño líquido blanquecino.

Había botado la leche, la cual estaba toda derramada en plena cocina. Psyche maldijo, dejo ahí, ya limpiaría después con ayuda de Tsugaru.

Dejando de lado lo sucedido, el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta principal abriendo bruscamente.

—¡Tsugaru! — se lanzó sobre el chico.

Tsugaru lo recibió cariñosamente, lo abrazó un momento alejándolo para verlo a la cara. —Te has tardado ¿ha pasado algo?

— Hey, Psyche, te he hecho una pregunta, mírame al menos a los ojos —manifestó Tsugaru.

—Ah...lo siento estaba distraído —se zafo del abrazo quedando frente del oji azul — Ven, pasa, pasa.

Ambos chicos entraron, Psyche por su parte agarrado de las paredes caminaba hacia la cocina. Tsugaru no dijo nada y siguió al muchacho sin cuestionarle su extraño comportamiento, ya que Psyche a veces era demasiado extraño y cualquier idea que se le pasaba por la mente él la hacía. Así que no se preocupó.

Llegando a la cocina Psyche pasó como si nada sobre la leche derramada —Siéntate Tsugaru, te serviré te —se puso a buscar las tazas arriba en las estanterías, tocando suavemente para evitar cualquier destrozo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Psyche? —hablo amablemente Tsugaru.

El chico sobresalto, girando un poco su rostro — No, no te preocupes, tengo todo controlado — Dejo las tazas a un lado y tomó la tetera que estaba sobre la cocina, la lleno de agua, encendió la cocina dejando que el agua hirviera. Mirando el lavaplatos, apoyo sus manos soltando un gran suspiro.

 _"Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así... ¿cómo le diré?, además parece sospechar algo"_

La mente del chico era una encrucijada, no quería que Tsugaru reaccionara mal, o que se preocupara más de lo necesario. Empezó a golpetear el lavaplatos con los dedos mas su nerviosismo no desaparecía.

— Psyche, el agua...ya esta hervida — avisó.

— Ah, lo siento no me di cuenta — nervioso, tomó ambas tazas para colocarles agua, las puso a su lado, se giro para tomar la tetera.

— O-oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? — se acerco al oji rosa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Psyche girándose completamente para responderle a Tsugaru, botando la tetera hirviendo.

— ¡Cuidado! — Tsugaru había tomado del cuello de la camiseta a Psyche, acercándolo hacia él mientras la tetera caía, haciendo un estruendoso sonido en toda la cocina. En tanto Psyche estaba en el suelo encima de Tsugaru que respiraba pesadamente.

El menor sintió como era volteado bruscamente, quedando frente a Tsugaru, suponía el.

Lo siguiente nunca se lo espero, nunca había escuchado a Tsugaru gritar de esa manera. Nunca enojado.

— ¡¿Que es lo que te sucede?! Desde que llegue has estado actuando extraño, no me quieras mirar la cara de tonto, Psyche.

El susodicho solo bajo la mirada, alejándose de los brazos de su salvador, "mirándolo" a la cara con una expresión asustada y desentendida.

— Yo...lo siento, lo siento Tsugaru — musitó lentamente llevándose las manos a su cara— No...No sé como sucedió —tartamudeo — Pe-pero...no puedo ver.

Ya no puedo ver.

—Tsugaru...ya no puedo ver.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo cortito. De verdad me gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia ñ-ñ, de verdad ya quiero que aparezcan los demás personajes!

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Nadie lo Sabe

_"_ _Tsugaru…ya no puedo ver."_

 _Ya no puedo ver._

 _Ya no puedo ver._

 _Ya no puedo ver._

Esas simples palabras entraron en Tsugaru como si de una lanza tratara, mas el golpe sorpresivo que dejaba la sensación de incertidumbre esparcirse por todo su ser dejándolo paralizado. Inspiro profundo, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Psyche, acariciando de forma suave con sus pulgares los ojos ahora cerrados del chico que se mantenía sereno al trato de su compañero.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — se acercó — ¿Cómo es que ya no puedes ver?

— ¡Psyche! — subió la voz exigiendo una explicación.

El nombrado se sobresalto al escuchar a Tsugaru pidiendo explicaciones con un tono de voz bastante brusco, bajo sus hombros rendido ¿Cómo quería que le explicara algo que ni él sabía como sucedió?, le pedía algo imposible.

— Como has oído…ya no puedo ver — balbuceo — Todo se ha vuelto negro — se removió incomodo — Estaba buscando el momento para decírtelo, lo juro.

— Y, ¿Cuándo iba a ser ese momento, Psyche?, ¿Dentro de unas horas?, ¿Mañana?

—Ehh…yo —bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

¿Por qué Tsugaru se comportaba así con él?, nunca había sido tan brusco, o eso era lo que él recordaba. Sumido en sus pensamientos Psyche fue interrumpido por un ligero toque en su hombro derecho, el cual hizo volver al muchacho a la realidad, levanto la cabeza mirando hacia donde el supondría que se encontrara Tsugaru. Escucho el sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose, más bien levantándose, giró su cabeza hacia el proceder del ruido y fijo su vista ahí mismo.

Tsugaru ya levantado, soltó un quejido lleno de agotamiento, no era algo físico, sino algo más psicológico, desde que escucho la noticia salir de los labios de Psyche no dejaba de pensar que era una broma y esperaba con ansia que el pelinegro le mostrara esa bella y genuina sonrisa que siempre le regalaba, diciendo de paso que todo era una broma.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Revolvió sus cabellos un tanto frustrado, en esos momentos agradecía que Psyche no tuviera vista, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, siendo un enredo de sentimientos, no sabía como actuar, ya había reaccionado de forma brusca con Psyche, lo había asustado y se reprendía internamente el rubio por eso.

—Bueno, tengo que ordenar esto — murmuro siendo escuchado por Psyche que seguía sentado en el suelo observando hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba Tsugaru.

— ¿Qué ordenaras?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

— Primero, ordenare el desastre que has provocado, segundo no, no puedes, no con tu condición.

Psyche infló sus mofletes y cruzo sus brazos dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Es mi departamento, se exactamente donde esta todo— se levanto— Déjame ayudarte con mi desastre.

El oji azul no quería armar más escándalo, no más que el que tenía en estos momentos con los ojos del chico.

Suspiro — Esta bien, ve a buscar un paño mientras yo recojo los trastes.

Sin respuesta alguna Psyche lentamente se acerco hacia el lavaplatos y comenzó a tantear ampliamente hasta llegar a las repisas que se ubicaban abajo suyo. Abrió uno de ellos, metió la cabeza, comenzando a palpar todos los objetos dentro de ella, cuando sintió algo suave y largo sonrió, los había encontrado. Tomo dos de ellos, No era tan complicado, conocía su casa así que era obvio que supiera manejarse, pensó el chico. En eso levantó su cabeza.

— Rayos, ¡Auch! — se había golpeado con el techo de la repisa, se sobo su nuca disipando el dolor. _Cielos medir distancias es complicado_ pensó adolorido.

Pero esos pensamientos y dolor fueron desechados por Psyche al sentir como Tsugaru lo tomaba en brazos al estilo nupcial, su rostro enrojeció por vergüenza.

 _¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_

Psyche se revolvió en los brazos del chico pero no lo soltó, ni le dijo nada. Sentía que avanzaba por el caminar de Tsugaru, obvio, abrió la boca mas no lo hizo ya que el rubio lo soltó y dejo sentado en un sillón. Estaba en el salón de estar.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? —le preguntó extrañado por el acto anterior.

— Pensándolo bien, estate quieto — se dio vuelta — Me pones nervioso, _pulga_ eres como un bebe que anda jugueteando con un cuchillo— murmuro sin ser escuchado, caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

Si Psyche hubiera visto el rostro de su querido novio serio y con aires de matar a alguien, el pelinegro asustado pensaría que se trataría de otra persona y no su atento y cariñoso Tsugaru.

Dejando al chico solo sentado en el sillón, manteniendo la mirada fija en algún lugar. Tsugaru limpiaba la leche derramada, el agua y tetera que Psyche había tirado.

¿Por qué le había respondido de esa manera?

¿Pulga? Nunca le había dicho así pero la palabra salió como si más de alguna vez la hubiera dicho.

Pasando el paño por el piso Tsugaru dejo aquello, sentándose sobre sus piernas agarro su cabeza con una mano disipando el dolor que se había presentado en su nuca de manera repentina. Dolía y mucho, era como ser golpeado contra el pavimento.

Tsugaru no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

El oji rosa extendido ya por todo el sillón en modo de espera se acomodo quedando de lado, tomando un cojín y abrazándolo de paso. Cerró sus ojos. _Tal vez debería mantenerlos así_ pensó.

—Vaya, vaya— manifestó Izaya apoyado en el escritorio que estaba posicionado cerca del gran ventanal del departamento — ¿Te ha dejado solo tu querido Tsugaru?

Psyche volteó su rostro donde Izaya, soltó el cojín y se sentó mirando hacia él sin decir ninguna palabra. Izaya observo al chico, soltando una risa colmada de soberbia.

— ¡He presenciado una escena realmente divertida e interesante! — extendió ambos brazos y camino hasta sentarse al lado de Psyche.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Izaya cruzo sus brazos, colocando una expresión dudosa — Verdad que no has podido verlo…realmente me sorprendes— se relajó en el sillón — No pareces preocupado en lo más mínimo por tu condición.

— Algo me dice que no debo preocuparme, no sé el por qué —sonrió— Le haré caso a ese sentimiento.

Acaricio las mejillas del pelinegro, mostrando una sonrisa presuntuosa — Honestamente eres interesante Psyche, pero no más que mis hermosos _humanos._ —Se levantó cuidadosamente, dejando a su compañero extrañado por aquella aseveración.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — inquirió, mas Izaya ya no se encontraba junto a él, resopló frustrado, Izaya siempre se iba en el momento más inapropiado.

Psyche dejó de prestarle atención a la desaparición repentina de Izaya y concentro su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido anterior.

Fue el de una puerta cerrarse, y de una manera bastante ruda, se quedo en su lugar y solo atino a hacer lo que había pasado fugazmente por su mente.

— ¡Tsugaru! —gritó claro y fuerte, pero nada, Psyche no recibió respuestas — ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó de nuevo mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

 _¿Tsugaru lo había dejado solo?_

El pelinegro no sabía porque se estaba comenzando a alterar, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma alternada, agarro su pecho con sus manos en forma de sosegar el dolor pero no desaparecía lo que hacía que acrecentaran mas todos esos sentimientos que empezaban a marearlo. De forma rápida el chico se puso de pie y corrió ¿A dónde? Ni el sabía. Corrió con sus sentimientos a mil botando cualquier mueble que se le interpusiera en su camino, hasta que se encontró en el suelo, boca abajo sollozando pequeños y lastimeros murmullos.

— No…no me dejes — murmuraba soltando pequeños sollozos — No…me dejes solo…por favor.

Tsugaru sabía que debía haberle avisado a Psyche que había salido a tomar aire fresco, de verdad lo necesitaba así que terminando de limpiar el rubio salió sin decir nada fuera del departamento a caminar a un parque cercano. Ya se disculparía con el muchacho.

Camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, compró una cajetilla de cigarros y camino hasta una banca próxima a él, se dejo caer en ella relajando todo sus músculos, sentía que había trabajado durante dos días seguidos. Saco uno de los cigarros llevándoselo a la boca y manteniéndolo ahí, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba su encendedor, procedió a encenderlo e inspirar el cargante pero relajador humo que le proporcionaba aquel vicio.

—Realmente has dejado a Psyche solo, vaya que cobarde de tu parte — Tsugaru volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con un sujeto extrañamente igual a él, solo que a diferencia de él éste poseía unos profundos orbes color miel y vestía un traje de barman.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

El hombre de traje rió con sorna sacando un cigarrillo al igual que Tsugaru hace unos momentos atrás, fumó unos segundos y lo encaró — Todavía no comprendes que es lo que está pasando.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, realmente hoy fue un día tranquilo y pues he decidido publicar este capitulo ñ-ñ, espero que sea de su agrado!

Cualquier falta de ortografía o gramaticales, pido las disculpas pertinentes :)

¡Nos vemos! :3


	4. Sabiduría de la Cordura, Uno

Dentro de la profunda e infinita penumbra, se encontraba Izaya en el centro de la "supuesta" habitación. Mas esta no estaba delimitada, solo era un espacio negro en su totalidad.

Dando pequeños saltitos los cuales incluían unos cuantos giros completamente delicados. Como si bailara un suave y jovial vals del cual él solo sabía, Izaya se dio vuelta encarando al ser que se encontraba. ¿Detrás o delante de él? O ¿Tal vez a su izquierda o derecha?

Llevaba tanto tiempo en dicho lugar, que ya había perdido la capacidad de discernir el tiempo y espacio.

—¡Oi!, pulga.

El nombrado encaró al que se encontraba detrás de él. Regalándole una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Necesitas algo...Shiizuu-chan? —preguntó Izaya alargando lenta y tranquilamente el ridículo sobre nombre que le tenía.

Shizuo al ser llamado de tal forma gruño, dejando que su rostro se deformara permitiendo que la ira se mostrara.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!?—exclamó mientras se acercaba a Izaya. Que se mantenía sereno ante tal reacción del ex barman.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—tomó al muchacho de las solapas —, Psyche, lo has dejado inconsciente. —De forma brusca soltó a Izaya dejándolo unos centímetros lejano a él. Se sentó en el fusco suelo que se extendía miles de metros o tal vez kilómetros de ellos.

Izaya al contrario, seguía de pie unos pasos lejos de su "acompañante", que estaba dándole la espalda. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y bufó disgustado. Harto de que la misma situación.

 _Vaya, así que la bestia puede preocuparse de otros._

Chasqueo la lengua aproximándose a Shizuo, hasta quedar frente a él, obvio, a una distancia considerada. El guarda espaldas manteniendo su posición miro atento a los futuros pasos del informante. Subió la mirada hasta hacer contacto con los orbes de Izaya. Agachándose hasta estar a la altura del monstruo, Izaya lanzó una mirada atestada en hostilidad, no obstante, Shizuo ni se inmuto en dicha mirada y continuó con esa batalla de miradas que estaban librando en esos momentos.

—Vas a responderme, Izaya—dijo sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla en su bolsillo.

Arrugando las cejas, el informante se levantó.

—Eres una molestia, Shizu-chan —se sentó en la "nada", mostrando una soberbia sonrisa de par en par—, No entiendo el por que estás enfadado, Psyche es mi problema.

Shizuo bufó frustrado, él sabía que el muchacho o lo que fuere era algo de Izaya. Aunque no estaba muy seguro, pero se guardo esa duda para sí mismo. Sabía que Psyche era problema y tema de Izaya, mas no podía no preocuparse por el inocente muchacho que caía en los juegos de palabras del informante.

—Aun así, estoy en contra de la violencia. A demás, ¿No hay una forma menos retorcida?

—¿Tienes una idea tu?

— ...

—Eso pensé—sacó su navaja, lanzándola al aire—, No te das cuenta del avance que hemos logrado, pero bueno es obvio. Para un protozoario es difícil de comprender el magnifico plan que he ideado—se bajó de su "asiento", comenzando a circundar a Shizuo—, creo que sabes muy bien en la situación que, lamentablemente, nos encontramos.

Izaya se detuvo esperando respuesta alguna de su acompañante, pero nada. Prosiguió.

—Llevamos bastante, por no decir mucho en este lugar. Ya me es asfixiante tener que compartir mi lugar con una besti...

Shizuo encolerizado, se levantó, lanzó su cigarro lejos de él; encaró al informante.

—¿Crees que para mí no es agobiante el estar aquí contigo?, tener que soportar tu actitud arrogante con aires de ser el rey de mundo—exhaló—. Quiero salir de aquí. Ni siquiera recuerdo el cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

Auch, golpe bajo. Izaya torció los ojos, dejando que una sutil risa saliera de sus labios, en pos de ocultar esa pequeña incomodidad que se presento en su ser al escuchar a Shizuo. Negando todo pensamiento extraño que se le pasara por la cabeza. La sacudió.

El ex barman negó. Estaba frustrado, y mucho.

 _Día tras día; todos estos días. Con este tipo, conviviendo con él._

Acabalo.

Acabalo

Date prisa, y acabalo. Nadie se enterara.

Shizuo maldijo por lo bajo, tenía ganas de golpear. Llevaba quien sabe cuántos días sin golpear a alguien, sobre todo a Izaya.

Pero el susodicho no había hecho nada más que intercambiar simples palabras con él, y molestarlo de vez en cuando.

 _¿Merecía ser golpeado?, ¡Claro que sí!_

Pero, siempre hay un pero para todo.

Izaya era el único que podía entrar y salir a su gusto durante el día, sobre todo en la noche. Mientras que él. Solo lo había hecho una vez durante el día. En la noche todo era distinto, ahí era más fácil.

El bastardo de Izaya era el único que podía sacarlos de ahí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el sonido de las pisadas que se acercaban. Eran de Izaya, obvio, ellos dos eran los únicos en ese lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

El informante se detuvo al pasar junto a Shizuo. Lanzándole una cara llena de obviedad respondió.

—Saldré a jugar un rato.

Si pudiera, Shizuo hubiera vomitado. Realmente Izaya era un loco, el rostro con el cual le respondió lo decía todo. Iría con Psyche.

—Lo vas a terminar matando—acusó Shizuo en pos de detener al muchacho.

—Que cosas dices—agitó su mano, simulando bochorno—, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mis queridos humanos?, me ofendes, Shizu-chan—se giró completamente dándole la espalda y murmuro—. Si fuera por mí, Psyche ya estaría muerto.

 _Psyche no debería existir, ellos no deberían por que estar ahí._

Izaya se fue caminando hasta perderse en la infinita oscuridad del lugar. Dejando nuevamente solo a la bestia de Ikebukuro.

Shizuo lo siguió con la mirada, mas, lo dejó ir como siempre.

 _¿Quiénes eran Tsugaru y Psyche?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno, bueno. Espero que haya sido de su gusto, este pequeño capítulo. Quería hacerlo de más de 1500 palabras, pero por cosas externas no pude concluirlo.**

 **Aunque debí subir este capitulo el viernes pasado, mas solo lo hice en wattpad. Pero llegando de campamento decidi subirlo hoy.**

 **Como verán el nombre del capítulo** **contiene un "Uno". Eso significa que dividí en dos partes el capitulo. Este es una pequeña escena entre Shizuo e Izaya. Ya pronto tomarán más protagonismo.**

 **¡Oh! Vi el OVA de DRRR, Dufufufu sin subtitulos si, agradezco las clases de japonés por dejarme entender un poco. Me reí bastante, los extrañaba. Mas me sorprendió Izaya totalmente, este niño es una caja de sorpresas quien lo diría. Solo decir que escuche que nombraban a un tal "Tsukumoya", ¿tendrá que ver con el que aparece en SH, será el mismo? (spoiler¿?)**

 **¡En fin! Saludos 3**


	5. Sabiduría de la Cordura, Dos

Luego de su pequeño paseo en el parque y el extraño encuentro con ese ser de características similares a él, por no decir iguales. Tsugaru regresó al departamento de Psyche.

Craneando las palabras de disculpa que le diría al muchacho, abrió la puerta del lugar; caminó hacia la cocina para dejar las llaves, extrañado miró a todos lados en busca de algún sonido o indicio de que Psyche estuviera en casa.

—¡Psyche!, ¿Dónde estás? —soltó el mayor mientras caminaba hacia el salón de estar. Siempre mirando hacia los lados; inspeccionando el que su querido Psyche no le estuviera jugando una broma en forma de venganza por no avisarle que saldría. Se detuvo en el centro del departamento, entre el salón de estar y ese extraño escritorio ubicado delante del gran ventanal que se extendía por el primer piso. Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba teñido de un suave color anaranjado, el cual se colaba por los magnos ventanales dejando que el primer piso se iluminara de un tenue color anaranjado.

Tsugaru se acercó hacia el escritorio, lleno de papeles ordenados en distintas carpetas. Un gran computador junto a otra pantalla anexa y un tablero de ajedrez atiborrado de numerosas piezas de distintos juegos, tanto ajedrez; damas, shogi, go. Entre otras.

No le dio mucha importancia a los papeles u otros objetos que estaban encima del escritorio. Le dio la espalda al mueble quedando frente a frente con su reflejo, se observo detenidamente. Se sentía extraño, como si llevara un saco de piedras sobre la espalda.

Tenía menos de un día de conocer la situación de Psyche.

¿Por qué se sentía tan abrumado?

Observando hacia la calle del tranquilo barrio de Shinjuku, Tsugaru suspiró. Con una mano se apoyó en el cristal, cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos recibiendo la frío que entregaba el ventanal. Volvió a abrirlos, se enderezo y sacudió su cabeza.

Debía buscar a Psyche.

Como si un milagro fuera y cumpliera con los pedidos del chico. Un pequeño destello hizo reflejar el interior del departamento en el cristal.

Tsugaru ahogó un grito.

Sin dudar, Tsugaru giró sobre su eje y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Estaba tirado boca abajo entre el sillón y la mesa ratona que tenía el salón de estar.

—¡Psyche!

Se tiró frente al cuerpo, lo tomó de los hombros dándolo vuelta de forma lenta. Lo inspecciono completo esperando no encontrar laguna herida o indicio de ella, pero nada. Solo estaba inconsciente.

Con el ritmo cardíaco más bajo Tsugaru levantó a Psyche al estilo nupcial y se encaminó hacia la habitación del chico.

Luego de acostarlo en la gran cama, Tsugaru acarició el pequeño e hinchado pómulo del muchacho; quitando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro se levantó dejando a Psyche en la habitación.

Bajó hacia la sala de estar y busco dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saco su teléfono celular, era sencillo y eso le gustaba. No como los de Psyche que eran casi un computador al lado del suyo. Ingresó a la agenda del celular; buscó dicho número.

Kishitani Shinra.

* * *

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

* * *

Dentro de aquel departamento se encontraba la dullahan vestida con su típico traje negro; sobre el cual llevaba un amoroso delantal rosado mientras cortaba algunos vegetales en tanto la olla hervía a un lado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta mas no se inmutó y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

—¿Celty? —preguntó Shinra desde el salón, dejando su bata colgada en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor. Caminó hacia la cocina y soltó una boba sonrisa.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando—el Kishitani se acercó para abrazarla, pero como siempre fue rechazado.

De forma rápida, Celty dejo a un lado el cuchillo y sacó su PDA del bolsillo del tierno delantal.

[Estoy cocinando, Shinra. Es peligroso]

—Te preocupas demasiado, Celty—suspiró—, yo solo quería abrazarte.

Sin decirle nada, Celty siguió en lo suyo. El médico dejó que una sonrisa derrotada surcara sus labios y abandonó el sitio, llegando hacia el salón de estar. Ahí se sentó en el gran sillón y buscó el control remoto; encontrándolo debajo de unos cojines.

—Bueno, que más se puede hacer.

Mientras cambiaba los canales en busca de algo interesante y el que Celty terminara en la cocina. Shinra se acomodo en el sillón, mas la comodidad le duro nada.

Su celular, estaba sonando.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia su delantal, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos el molesto aparato. Si era un trabajo desistiría de el, recién había llegado y no había podido pasar tiempo de caridad con su querida hada.

Sin ver de quien se trataba, contestó toscamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—¿Shi Shinra-san? —pronunció una segura pero a la vez suave voz, la cual contenía un poco de duda al pronunciar el nombre del médico.

 _¿¡Shizuo!?_

El médico inseguro apretó el celular, es que el no esperaba una llamada de ese personaje luego ocurrido " _eso"._ Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, no podía ponerse inseguro en estos momentos. Tenía que pasar desapercibido.

—Ah, Tsugaru espérame un poco. En un momento te atiendo. —miró hacia la cocina corroborando de que Celty siguiera allí; salió hacia el balcón colocando nuevamente el celular en uno de sus oídos.

—Ahora sí—confirmó—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Tsugaru?

Durante unos segundos escucho la respiración del chico. Se mantuvo inmóvil esperando la respuesta, hasta que un suspiro algo acongojado salió del móvil.

—Vera, es Psyche.

Ahora sí, ahora si el médico estaba preocupado. No le hubiera preocupado tanto si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Tsugaru, pero era a Psyche del cual hablaba. Pasó la saliva y mojó sus labios.

—¿Qué le paso?

—Ah, siendo sincero no lo sé, pero para simplificar todo. Psyche está ciego.

Shinra jadeó.

 _¿¡Psyche está ciego!?_

Psyche.

Psyche.

Psyche.

¡Izaya!

Sin pensarlo y ver las consecuencias que podría traer esto más adelante. Y del problema en el cual llevaba metido Shinra desde " _ese"_ día.

Acepto.

—Iré para allá, en unos veinte y cinco minutos estaré allí.

—Está bien, gracias Shinra-san. —colgó.

Se quedó mirando un buen rato la pantalla, ahora negra de su celular; sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que ir a la casa de Izaya.

Entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras suyo, tomó su delantal y fue en busca de su maletín.

[¿A dónde vas?] —preguntó Celty mostrando su PDA.

—Ah—nervioso rascó su cabeza—, un trabajo sumamente urgente me ha surgido.

[¿Quieres que te lleve?]

—Eh, no tranquila. Volveré pronto para disfrutar de esa maravillosa cena que has preparado—sonrió.

[Está bien, ve con cuidado.] —volvió a la cocina.

Aliviado, arregló su bata y salió escaleras abajo. Realmente le dolía mentirle a Celty, pero era necesario.

Ya en la calle, llamó a un taxi pidiéndole que lo llevara hacia Shinjuku.

El médico tenía muchas preguntas, por eso necesitaba llegar al apartamento de su amigo.

Cuanto había pasado desde eso, ¿un mes?

Entonces, ¿Por qué ellos seguían allí?

¿Dónde estaban Shizuo e Izaya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior.

Como verán, quería subir antes. Pero cierta bronquitis no quiso abandonarme desde el viernes pasado. Y hoy volví a clases y que me tenían...una prueba de biología. Vaya recibimiento.

En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Como siempre un gran abrazo a Madoca! por darme algunos consejos para poder hacer una mejor historia. ¡Es la mejor! :D

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Como Hilos de Seda

Al llegar al departamento del susodicho, Shinra se quedo algunos minutos dentro del ascensor tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos procurando no cometer algún error dentro del departamento del informante.

Tenía que hacerle frente, ya llevaba a lo menos ocho minutos dentro del recinto y todavía no se dignaba a entrar al departamento, suspiro dándose un golpe mental por lo infantil de su comportamiento.

Con paso seguro subió al decimotercer piso de quince y avanzó hasta la puerta del fondo. Arregló su camisa, dejó su maletín en el piso y se colocó su delantal; tomando su maletín divisó el timbre y con su mano libre lo tocó.

Como si los segundos se volvieran minutos, Shinra desespero pensando lo peor.

 _Y si a Tsugaru le había pasado algo._

 _¿Shizuo aparecía?_

Realmente la mente humana es capaz de crear los peores escenarios en tan pocos segundos, Shinra trató de eliminar esos posibles futuros dejándose llevar por la realidad que estaba viviendo ahora, en estos instantes.

Tocó por segunda vez, apretó el timbre más fuertes haciéndolo sonar hasta afuera. Se detuvo cuando escucho un leve "ya voy" de parte de Tsugaru.

Abrió la puerta dejándose ver, traía una camiseta de manga larga blanca que se difuminaba hasta llegar al color azul en el final, junto con unos pantalones color gris. Tenía cara de cansado, pero lo recibió con una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Shinra-san, de verdad. Muchas gracias por venir. —expresó agradecido, haciendo pasar al médico, el cual agradeció dando un leve gesto de cabeza.

El de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa entra al departamento, observándolo detenidamente; va y se sienta en el gran sillón en forma de "L" que estaba ubicado en el centro del salón de estar.

—Iré a ver a Psyche— avisa Tsugaru mientras subía la escalera bajo la atenta mirada del médico.

Observando como el muchacho subía y se perdía en el segundo piso, el de lentes dejó su maletín encima del sillón. Se levantó en silencio y recorrió todo el primer piso observando detenidamente algún cambio en ella, mas el médico solo buscaba algo en particular.

La cabeza de su amada.

Shinra no pensaba en robarla ni nada, él pensaba que estaba mucho más segura con el informante que donde su padre u otros lugares. Solo quería confirmar que luego de " _eso"_ la cabeza hubiera sido movida de su lugar por sus nuevos "dueños".

Se acerco a la gran estantería de libros que tenía Izaya hacia el lado izquierdo que tenía el escritorio, miró todos los niveles de libros que tenía el estante. Se detuvo en el sexto nivel de libros; removió un poco hasta hacer notar una pequeña esquina de metal que se asomaba entre medio de las grande enciclopedias.

Sonrió.

La había encontrado, su sonrisa rebosaba en felicidad. Ver el rostro de su amada era el mejor regalo que le podían dar, con esos ojos cerrados parecía un ángel, solo quería tocarla.

Pero no, aunque su deseo era tenerla al igual que Celty; no podía permitírselo. Juntarlas a ambas era la pérdida de memoria de su amada, algo a lo cual no estaba dispuesto a hacer, no si quería conservar las memorias de la Dullahan.

—Shinra-san, ¿Qué está haciendo? —interrumpió Tsugaru que se encontraba en los primero escalones observándolo extrañado.

El médico dio un sobre saltó ante la sorpresiva aparición de Tsugaru, se dio vuelta para encarar al muchacho.

—¿Yo?, nada, nada—respondió Shinra mientras agitaba su mano derecha en forma de abanico—. Solo admiraba la cantidad de libros que posee Iza…digo Psyche— rascó su nuca un tanto nervioso.

 _¡Maldición casi la embarro!_

Tsugaru subió los hombros sin darle importancia a lo sucedido, le creía al médico.

—Bueno, Psyche sigue dormido—aclaró—. Pero igual me gustaría que lo revisara.

—Está bien, tu solo dime donde está.

El muchacho asintió y subió la escalera siendo seguido por el médico; pasos más atrás. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraba un pequeño salón de estar que contenía dos sillones, una mesa ratona y un librero lleno de archiveros. Para luego seguir con un pasillo que contenía tres puertas, una la pieza de Izaya, una pieza de invitados y a su lado un baño común.

Sin darle mucha vuelta, Tsugaru entró a la puerta donde se encontraba la pieza del informante, y donde se hallaba acostado Psyche. Adelantándose al muchacho, Shinra se dirigió donde Psyche y se quedo observándolo.

Sin mirar a Tsugaru, el médico habló.

—Tsugaru, necesito que salgas— le pidió amablemente, a lo que el aludido sólo levantó una ceja extrañado, abrió la boca para reclamar; mas Shinra se adelantó.

—Luego te explico él porqué de mi decisión— volteó a ver a Tsugaru y le sonrió en pos de confianza. Sin rechistar, el muchacho salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Esperando algunos segundos a que Tsugaru bajara al primer piso, Shinra se dedicó a observar a su paciente, estaba acostado de espalda, llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga larga blanca y unos shorts gris. Se dio la vuelta y dejo su maletín en el velador continuo a la gran cama en la cual estaba acostado Psyche.

Se arremango su delantal y toco la cabeza del chico, al hacerlo recibió un leve quejido y un pestañeo de ojos cerrados de Psyche. Sonrió con sorna.

Estaba despierto.

Lo tocó nuevamente, ahora un poco más fuerte y apretó una de las mejillas del muchacho; en eso recibió un manotazo.

—Puedes dejar de joder, Shinra —protesto el muchacho con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

El nombrado rió, despacio, pero rió. Se alejo un poco para observar a "Psyche" que se levantaba para quedar sentado en la cama, se rascó un ojo y bostezó; para luego voltear su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el médico ilegal, abrió sus ojos mostrando un color borgoña.

Era Izaya.

—Vaya, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Orihara-kun —comentó Shinra mientras caminaba al baño privado de la habitación y sacaba un vaso de agua.

—Para tu información y mala suerte, sigo estando vivo mi querido Shinra—dijo "cariñosamente" Izaya mientras se levantaba de su cama y estiraba sus brazos. El médico sonrió y le paso el vaso de agua que fue aceptado por el informante.

El médico sin ánimos de alargar su estancia aquí habló.

—Bien, ¿me vas a contar por que estas ciego?, o ¿el por qué Shizuo no está?

—Yo no estoy ciego—se sentó en el borde de la cama—, Psyche lo está—se detuvo un poco—. Sobre la bestia, sigue ahí, pero es lo que menos me importa, mientras no moleste mejor.

Shinra suspiro.

—Pensé que esto ya se había acabado—se sentó al lado de Izaya—, ¿Por qué siguen ahí?

El informante frunció el ceño y se tiro de espalda a la cama.

—Realmente…no lo sé—cerró sus ojos—, desde ese día constantemente estamos cambiando, además el bicharraco de Psyche no me deja entrar.

—¿Y Shizuo?

—De Shizu-chan—carcajeo—, el está peor que yo. No entiende nada, aunque me lo esperaba de alguien que no se conoce a sí mismo.

Shinra rodó los ojos, realmente no comprendía la relación de ellos dos. Aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, ya de por si eran extraños por su cuenta; juntos eran un rompecabezas.

—Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó curioso el de lentes.

—En estos momentos, nada. Es la primera vez que logro llegar a este nivel—una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios—, pero he aprendido como mas no ha de durar mucho, siento como el escandaloso de Psyche se mueve.

Exhaló fuerte, se levantó de la cama y miró a Izaya.

—Creo que ya sé que estas pensando, no diré nada y solo lo hare. Mas te diré algo Orihara-kun, no seré psicólogo ni psiquiatra; pero la mente humana es muy delicada, sobre todo en este tipo de patologías.

—Tan inteligente como siempre, Shinra—dijo fastidioso—. Está bien, si no tengo nada más que hacer; te dejare a Psyche para que lo revises— se acostó en la cama nuevamente y se tapó con las sabanas.

—Izaya…

—Dime, Shinra—dijo de forma inocente.

—Prométeme que no tocaras a Tsugaru y a Psyche…y traerás a Shizuo.

—No prometo nada, pero lo tendré en consideración…tal vez— se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y mostrar unos grandes ojos color rosa junto con una gran y genuina sonrisa.

Psyche había vuelto.

Antes de recibir al chico, Shinra guardo en su memoria lo próximo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a sus amigos.

Ir a la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola, hola! ya es tiempo que no actualizo aquí, espero que no me apedreen. Pero bueno, como regalo ¡hay actualización doble! espero que sea de su agrado los dos capítulos.

¡Como siempre, cualquier duda o comentario que deseen dejar es bien recibido!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Antes y Ahora

Para Shinra recibir a ese personaje con las mismas cualidades físicas de su "amigo" le era bastante complicado—más bien, perturbador—, imaginarse a Orihara Izaya siendo tierno, amoroso y sin ningún pudor de demostrar lo que sentía era angustioso. Si pensara en su día a día tal vez el médico vomitaría; acostumbrado ya a la enmarañada y calculadora personalidad del informante Shinra esperaba que volviera.

Esperaba.

Mientras divagaba sobre la personalidad que tendría que soportar, el de lentes no espero que el personaje de abajo entrara abruptamente.

—¡Psyche! —azotando la puerta, Tsugaru entró y a paso rápido avanzo hacia la cama donde el nombrado giraba su rostro y lanzaba una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tsugaru! —exclamó el chico que se acomodaba su espalda en el respaldo de la gran cama en la cual se encontraba acostado.

Todo ese pequeño reencuentro paso frente a los ojos del médico, que de cierta manera quería irse de ese lugar, envidiaba a esos dos al punto de levantarse e irse sin decir ninguna palabra y volver a su hogar en busca de su amada hada. Era demasiado amor y el ahí haciendo de solista.

Quería matarlos, bueno tal vez no tanto.

—Ejem…—carraspeó Shinra molesto, dos pares de ojos se posaron en su figura, acomodó su delantal y se levanto de su asiento. Obviamente siendo observado por ambos personajes.

 _Bueno, entonces a trabajar._

—Bienvenido, Psyche-kun —saludó el médico ilegal con una sonrisa—. Veo que te encuentras mejor—se acercó a su persona y le acarició su cabeza mientras recibía una sonrisa y agradecimiento del muchacho.

—No sé que me pasó…pero muchas gracias, Shinra-san—explicó Psyche con ganas de seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero que se hallaba sentado a su lado.

—Y, bueno Shinra-san—comenzó el rubio—, ¿sabe el por qué Psyche está ciego?

 _Genial…_

Shinra rascó su nuca sutilemente mientras pensaba porque la copia de Shizuo no podía ser más despistada a parte de maldecir al jodido de Izaya por no explicarle la ceguera de Psyche.

 _Te la cobraré caro, Orihara-kun._

No sabía nada, tendría que entrar a mentir y crear algún síntoma que tuviera aires médicos que fueran de difícil comprensión para la gente que no sabía del campo de la medicina, o tal vez divagar un poco y decir que necesitaba investigar algunos síntomas.

—No te alteres, Tsugaru. Tus respuestas ya serán contestadas—ajustó sus lentes—. Como veras, Psyche no tiene ninguna contusión interna o externa por lo que he revisado. Si no se ha golpeado o herido el mismo sus ojos es muy raro que quede ciego.

—Ya veo… ¿entonces no tiene solución?

—No he dicho eso, solo menciono que Psyche es un caso bastante extraño—buscó su maletín con la mirada, se acercó y lo tomo. Se tenía que ir—, si me dejaras investigar algunas cosas sobre su extraño síntoma. En algunos días podría traerte un veredicto.

No se molesto en escuchar la respuesta de Tsugaru, su celular milagrosamente sonó sacándolo del pequeño y tensionado interrogatorio que se veía formar por parte del cuestionador.

—Lo siento chicos una llamada del trabajo—se excusó—, Psyche—el aludido levantó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia alguna dirección donde obviamente no se encontraba Shinra—. Si llegaras a sentirte mal, no dudes en decirle a Tsugaru que me llame para yo venir—abrió la puerta—, lo mismo va para ti, Tsugaru. —en eso el médico salió de la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos, bajó la escalera y sin detenerse salió del ostentoso departamento del informante de Shinjuku.

Como tenía planeado luego de la charla con Izaya, Shinra parado afuera del departamento del informante sacó su celular y marco el numero de memoria. En algunas horas—tal vez menos—, se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo encontraba necesario.

Llamó a Celty.

Escucho el pitido de marcado algunos segundos hasta que escuchó que era descolgado.

—Celty, cariño ¿estás ocupada?, espero que no. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme a la casa de Izaya?, te espero.

Sin esperar respuesta—aunque era obvio que no la obtendría, a menos que fuera por mensaje de texto—, Shinra espero los próximos diez minutos apoyado en la pared del edificio ubicado en Shinjuku.

Luego de los esperados y eternos minutos el relinchido de un caballo era escuchado mientras una motocicleta negra aparecía por la calle hasta quedar frente al médico que la esperaba con una gran y enamorada sonrisa.

—Sabía que vendrías, obviamente no puedo dudar de mi querida Celty—proclamó Shinra subiendo detrás de la Dullahan, la abrazó por la cintura mientras un casco de sobras se creaba alrededor de su cabeza, recostó su cabeza—con casco y todo— en la espalda de la chica y apretó su cintura. En eso recibió un codazo en el estomago y un texto aparecía frente a sus ojos.

[¡No te pases, Shinra!] —leyó el médico que solo mostraba una sonrisa boba y de poco arrepentimiento.

—Perdón, perdón.

[Y bien, ¿Dónde te llevo?]

—A la biblioteca de Ikebukuro—contesto serio, la motociclista sin mirar guardo su PDA y tomando el acelerador arrancó hacia la ciudad de Ikebukuro dejando atrás el edificio donde se encontraban los dos sujetos.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

 _Departamento de Izaya, después de la ida de Shinra._

Luego de que el médico dejara la habitación de forma rápida, Tsugaru puso toda su atención en Psyche que se hallaba todavía sentando en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Psyche? —preguntó preocupado, se sentó un poco más cerca del chico esperando respuesta—¿Psyche?

El chico espabilo luego del segundo llamado, con sus manos toco las manos de Tsugaru hasta hacerlas subir y quedar en el rostro del chico. Giro su cabeza y la dejo frente a frente a la de su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tsugaru arrugó el ceño, porque le tenía que responder tan vagamente; no comprendía que lo preocupaba. Le entraban ganas de gritarle y desquitarse con él. Y de su poca preocupación sobre sí mismo. Pero no le gritaría, eso no era natural en el. Él era un hombre sereno…

O eso creía Tsugaru.

—¿Cómo que, qué pasa?, te estoy preguntando del como te sientes—reiteró Tsugaru.

Psyche sonrió.

—Ah, eso—murmuró—. Pues bien, no me duele nada; pero siento que he olvidado algunas cosas... —termino con voz extrañada.

—No sé, primero. No recuerdo el como llegue aquí, ¿sabes que me paso, Tsu-chan?

 _¿Debería decirle que lo encontré tirado en el suelo?_

—Bueno, tú estabas en el suelo cuando te encontré.

El joven rezaba porque Psyche no le cuestionara el porqué no estaba cuando lo encontró, o del porque no estaba ahí. No quería armar un lío, era mucho mejor para el que Psyche creyera que se desmayo derrepente o que no recordara lo sucedido.

Por ahora los dioses le daban fortuna a Tsugaru…por ahora.

—Oh, ¿en serio?...que raro.

—Si…—alargó el joven—, bueno por lo menos ya te ves mejor, ¿quieres comer algo?

Psyche durante algunos segundos miró a Tsugaru, lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Por qué sentía que le ocultaba algo?

¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sentía inseguro a su lado?

¿Será por lo que le había dicho Izaya rato atrás?

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar eso. Estaba dudando de Tsugaru, el no le haría nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Oi, Psyche.

—Ah, si dime Tsu-chan.

—Realmente, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé…

.

.

.

.

.

He aquí el capítulo, ahora me siento mejor al ir al día en esta plataforma igual. Aunque siempre actualizaré primero en wattpad. D:

¡En fin! espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido y sera respondido, obviamente. Jajajaja

¡Espero que sea una linda semana para ustedes, nos vemos!:D


End file.
